Hero in the Making
by DracoCharizard87
Summary: An Obsidian Devourer named Heronix rebels against the regime and helps out a lion to escape. In Japan, he meets Lily, but trouble arises when the Pyre Squad appears.
1. Chapter 1: Assault on Mexico

**DRAGON HEROES**

So far, so good. We've only got a few more stories to go before I close this season. And it looks like I got a new follower who faved my recent story. Thank you very much, Moore98Luke! Would be nice if these stories get some reviews. Still, likes and follows are efficient enough. Anyway, this upcoming story takes some inspiration from Star Wars: The Force Awakens, and we're introduced to a couple of new characters. We won't be seeing the main cast until later on in the story. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Hero in the Making**

 **Chapter 1 – Assault on Mexico**

There was a remote village in the Chihuahua Desert of Mexico. All kinds of anthropomorphic animals reside in this particular village, some of which are native to the land like Sceptiles and Swamperts. The days were harsh with the sweltering heat while the nights were very chilly, which is expected in any kind of desert.

One night, the desert was at its coolest, and a young adult lion was on his way to meet up with the elder of El Sarosso, the name of the village. He was on a top secret mission to obtain some vital information from the elder, which would be of great assistance for an organisation that was determined win the war against the Obsidian Devourers.

The village elder, a Sceptile, greeted him warmly from within his tent. "Ah, Jimmy Lionheart," he said. "Please, come on in, _amigo_."

Jimmy bowed in respect. "Thank you very much, Elder Bosque," he said, and he went inside as he turned nodded to his pet phoenix Firestorm perched on his shoulder.

Bosque served some chilled jarritos. While Jimmy took his seat and had his drink, the old Sceptile unlocked a chest and took out a piece of paper inside. He held onto it zealously to make sure it stays safe in his possession.

"Here is the map that you must offer to our allies in Japan," said Bosque. "I've travelled so far and seen too much despair and chaos that is getting worse by the minute. Unless we put a stop to the diabolical machinations of the Obsidian Devourers and Queen Vildouleur, the world will see no freedom, peace, and balance."

Jimmy nodded in agreement as he was handed the paper. He was well aware of the devastation the Obsidian Devourers had inflicted, and with each day, they seemed to be getting closer to achieving their nefarious goals.

"It was not easy getting the map that leaked the location to their hideout," continued Bosque. "Many of our spies have perished at the hands of the Obsidian Devourers to bring the information, and with this, we can finally make things right."

"Hopefully, we will," said Jimmy.

Firestorm was wandering around the hut, when suddenly, he sensed something disturbing, and it was getting closer to El Sarosso. He flapped his wings desperately and excitedly to warn Jimmy and Bosque about the impending threat. Jimmy could tell what Firestorm was trying to tell him.

"Looks like we got company," he said, ominously.

* * *

Sure enough, as Jimmy went out of the tent to see what was going on, he could hear other villagers panicking. In the distance where groups of western dragons flying towards the village, and Jimmy could sense that they mean trouble.

Bosque came outside of his tent too, and could sense the same thing as well. "Jimmy, you better get out of here right now," he warned.

"What about you, Elder?" asked Jimmy. "You're going to have to hide."

"Don't worry about me," said Bosque. "Now hurry up and leave! The fate of the world rests in your paws!"

With no other choice, Jimmy dashed off through the village with Firestorm flying close behind.

Armies of Obsidian Devourer grunts came raiding the huts, sending the villagers scurrying for their lives as they try to avoid getting slaughtered by their assailants. Some of the grunts even set the huts on fire among the chaos that ensued.

"That's it! Round them all up!" hollered Sardius. "We need to find the map of our hideout's location and know what they're planning to do with! Queen Vildouleur has no doubts that they're going to reveal our location to the Anthro League!"

Jimmy managed to reach his aircraft and climbed into the cockpit to begin taking off. But before he could start, several Obsidian Devourer grunts spat a barrage of fireballs which struck the aircraft, damaging it critically which left it grounded as a result. Fortunately, its mounted weapons were still functioning and as Jimmy spotted a couple of Obsidian Devourer grunts coming his way, he opened fire its dual machine guns and managed to down the approaching dragon soldiers. Without wasting any time, Jimmy quickly jumped off the grounded aircraft and used its underbelly to hide with Firestorm. Being fully aware that he cannot be able to carry out the mission on his own now, Jimmy took out the map and a tiny case, folded the map so that it was small enough to fit inside, and then attached the case to Firestorm's collar. The phoenix could only wonder what the lion was planning.

"Take the map with you," said Jimmy. "It will be safer with you than it will with me. There's not much time! You must fly away to Japan right now, and as fast as you can! Make sure it reaches the Anthro League safely!"

Firestorm could only look up to Jimmy, feeling very worried for his friend.

"I'll come back for you once I find another way to escape," said Jimmy. He pulled out his sidearm, ready to battle the Obsidian Devourers. "I'll be alright, Firestorm! Now go!"

As Jimmy rushed out of his hiding place, Firestorm nodded understandingly. He spread his wings and flew away as quickly as he could.

* * *

Meanwhile, as the battle raged on, a silver-coloured Obsidian Devourer dragon looked on without even joining the fight. The dragon's name was Heronix, and although he served the Obsidian Devourers for many years, he was on his first combat mission to Mexico, his own homeland. He was deployed by Commander Desdemona, who hoped that sending him on the mission will make him understand what it meant to be a proper dragon.

When he saw one of his comrades mortally wounded from the battle, Heronix rushed to his aid, and dragged him along to a spot away from the fire fight. Gasping for air, the fallen Obsidian Devourer soldier slowly raised up is paw and planted it on Heronix's belly, leaving a bloody imprint caused by his wound as he collapsed to his death. This made Heronix felt very conflicted and begin to wonder about what he was doing.

 _This just doesn't add up,_ Heronix thought. _Queen Vildouleur swore to me that all she and the Obsidian Devourers wanted was to bring peace and justice to the world, but what I'm seeing here is the complete opposite. Was this what I have signed up for? I never expected that we would be murdering the lesser beings. This just doesn't seem right and now that my friend Rusty is dead…_

"Heronix!" barked Sardius. "What has gotten into you? Quit dawdling and kill those wretched scumbags!"

But still, Heronix hesitated to take part of the massacre.

Eventually, the Obsidian Devourers have caught Elder Bosque, and he was brought straight to Sardius, who scowled disdainfully at the old Sceptile. From a distance, Jimmy watched as the Bosque gets interrogated while some of the Obsidian Devourer held the villagers hostage.

"We know you're the one who has the map of our whereabouts!" declared Sardius. "Now tell me, where is it?"

"This war won't get you anywhere," said Bosque, bravely. "You will not accomplish anything by terrorising those you considered to be inferior to your kind."

"I will repeat this again," said Sardius. "You have the map, and you will hand it over to the Obsidian Devourers, or else."

"This is not about the map you seek after," replied Bosque. "This is about you and your organisation wanting to alter history to what you believe to be the truth. Clearly you have forgotten that those were the dark times for dragonkind, where many of your ancestors were put to the brink of extinction. It is the seventeenth and eighteenth century where dragons flourished once more, and if it were not for those you deemed unworthy of living, your kind would have disappeared from existence."

Enraged, Sardius reached up with his hand and impaled Elder Bosque on the chest, putting an end to the old Sceptile.

"No!"

Jimmy raced towards Sardius with the intention to attack Sardius, but two tall muscular dragons flanked in front of him. They overwhelmed Jimmy as they slugged him on the gut, bringing the lion down to his knees, and then they grabbed him. Jimmy struggled to get himself free, but it was no good as they held their grip tightly. He was brought over to Sardius, who was able to sense that he was the current holder of what he was after.

"The old dino-dragon gave you the map," began Sardius. "Now, hand it over."

"I-I have n-no idea what you're t-talking about," stuttered Jimmy.

"Search him!" ordered Sardius. The two grunts immediately searched Jimmy's jacket and pants pockets.

"He doesn't seem to have anything," replied one of the grunts.

"Take him to the brig," commanded Sardius.

As the two grunts hauled Jimmy away, Commander Desdemona arrived.

"Sir, what do we do with the villagers?" she asked.

"Kill them all," replied Sardius.

With that, Desdemona signalled the Obsidian Devourers to massacre the rest of the surviving villagers. While most of them complied, only Heronix did not follow. He tried to open his mouth to let out his fire breath, but something inside of him was stirring up mixed emotions. Through all the events that just transpired, Heronix felt something he had never imagined; an awakening of his conscience. As the flames of the burning huts raged on, the young dragon pondered deeply on what to do now.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Another intense start like the previous one, I must say! By the way, the name "El Sarosso" means "The furry/scaly one" in Spanish, appropriately so as it is indeed a Mexican village full of anthropomorphic animals. We also see how not all the Obsidian Devourers are pure evil, with one of them being hesitant to kill for the Dark Queen.


	2. Chapter 2: Desertion and Escape

**Chapter 2 – Desertion and Escape**

Firestorm flew his quickest across the Pacific Ocean. Although he was a small phoenix, he was able to fly at such a long distance without having to stop for a rest, despite the occasional bad weather on the way. He knew the map has to be delivered as soon as possible to the Anthro League in Japan. Nevertheless, Firestorm was still worried for Jimmy, and he hoped that nothing bad happened to him over at Mexico.

At last, Firestorm arrived at Japan. He wasn't quite sure where to find the Anthro League since he was separated from Jimmy, but he stayed calm and knew that they will reunite sooner or later. Shortly after he landed at the shore, Firestorm made his way into a large forest, unaware that he had arrived at the Ise-Shima National Park. The phoenix felt very thirsty after such a long flight, that he searched through the forest for a refreshing drink of water. Soon, he found a small creek, which was adequate enough to quench his thirst.

Elsewhere, a pink dragoness was exploring the forest. She was of course Lily, but Firestorm has not met her just yet. Lily wanted to have a look around the Ise-Shima, for she heard about a sacred shrine that rests in the area. Pretty soon, she spotted the phoenix having a drink at the creek, and she could not help but found it to be a beautiful sight.

"Hello!" she called out. "You're a rare find around these parts! What kind of bird are you?"

Firestorm looked up and saw the pink dragoness approaching. After the situation with the Obsidian Devourers over at Mexico, he felt very suspicious about dragons, and as the dragon girl came closer, he run off as fast as he could.

"Wait!" called Lily. "Don't run away! I won't hurt you!"

But the phoenix to keep running from the dragoness, who was following him close behind. Soon, Firestorm started to feel tired. He could run any farther and he was too tired to even fly away.

Lily caught up to the phoenix, and when she saw how tired the creature was, she felt very worried.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "You look as if you've been hurt or something. Please don't be afraid of me, I'm a very friendly dragon. I promise I won't hurt you."

Firestorm eyed Lily suspiciously, still feeling uncertain if he could trust her. Lily took something from out of her pocket. It looked very edible. She smiled as she offered the piece to him.

"Here's something to eat," said Lily as she crouched down. "You must be hungry from being tired."

Much to Lily's surprise, Firestorm slowly crept closer yet cautiously to her. He sniffed the piece of food on her claw, and it had a very pleasant smell. Indeed, he was feeling very hungry, especially after a long flight from Mexico to Japan.

"That's right, cutie," nodded Lily happily. "Now grab it with your beak, and enjoy."

Hesitantly, yet assured that he was in no danger, Firestorm grabbed the treat and grinded it up with its beak. Even though it was a just a morsel, it had a taste that he took quite a liking too. Firestorm flapped its wings happily, wanting to be fed some more. Lily smiled, seeing that the phoenix finally trusts her. Still, she could only wonder where it came from, and she hoped that she can get him back to safety as soon as possible.

* * *

At the Obsidian Tower, Jimmy was sent to the interrogation chamber. The lion's arms were restrained as he sat on the interrogation chair, which was outfitted with a number of torture devices, which included electric shock prods, searing flesh pincers, fur rippers, and bone mashers.

Presently, Sardius and a few Obsidian Devourer grunts entered the room, ready to find out the map's location from their prisoner. Jimmy gulped, feeling all too aware of what is to come.

"Now then," began Sardius. "Since you refused to tell us where the map is, I'm afraid we're going to have to take some drastic measures in order to make you talk."

"You're nothing but a monster!" said Jimmy angrily. "The Anthro League will not be intimidated by the likes of you!"

"Mammalian slime!" growled Sardius. "You and the hybrid dragons ought to be expunged like the filthy maggots that you all are! My patience is waning, and I will ask you again, where is the map?"

Jimmy hesitated as Sardius drew his face up dangerously close. He sweated nervously, but tried his best not to reveal any information. "I, uh, what?" he asked.

"THE MAP!" bellowed Sardius. "Where is it?!"

Jimmy flinched from the sudden outburst. "The m-map," he stammered. "I don't know where it has gone."

"Obviously, you are lying," said Sardius as he tried to repress his anger. "Well, if you're not going to talk, we're going to force you to!"

With that, the shocking prod activated and poised itself to Jimmy's body. It delivered a painful sting which caused him to shake. "I'm not telling you!" he yelped.

Sardius smirked. "Alright then, suit yourself," he said, devilishly. "It's only a matter of time until you finally crack."

More torture devices joined in. Jimmy continued to resist, but already the pain inflicted was becoming much unbearable for him to handle. Finally, he could take it no more.

"The map is in the possession of my pet phoenix!" he cried.

Sardius was satisfied that Jimmy told the truth, but he eyed the lion doubtfully. "And where is that phoenix of yours?" he asked.

"I-I don't know," he replied.

The torture devices continued to do their work on Jimmy, and he howled in agony. "He's flown away and is somewhere in Japan!"

With that, Sardius stopped the torture devices, leaving an exhausted yet relieved Jimmy gasping for air after going through such excruciating pain for so long. He turned to the other grunts.

"I'm going to report what we've extracted to the Dark Queen," he said. "She'll decide which team will be right for hunting down the phoenix."

"What about the prisoner?" one of the grunts asked.

"Lock him up in a cell," replied Sardius. "We'll extract more information from him later on."

* * *

Inside another room, Commander Desdemona was speaking severely to Heronix.

"Why didn't you massacre any of the villagers as instructed?" she asked.

Heronix said nothing. He just looked down to his feet, feeling very remorseful and conflicted.

"Answer me, Heronix!" snapped Desdemona. "Why didn't you cooperate?"

"I don't know," said Heronix hesitantly. "I just wasn't feeling up to the task back then."

"Well, then," said Desdemona with icy disapproval. "It looks like we'll really have to do some shaking you up in order to make you understand your position and where your loyalties lie."

Heronix nodded slowly yet feeling very doubtful as he wonders about what he was putting himself into.

"As soon after you hit the showers, report to the training facility for re-evaluation immediately," continued Desdemona. "I'll be having a talk with Sergeant Drake in order to see what we can do to make you a proper dragon."

"Understood, Commander," said Heronix and he walked slowly to the shower room.

After Heronix took his shower, he still pondered over whether he should continue serving the Obsidian Devourers and go to his appointment with Sergeant Drake as requested, or desert and start a fresh new life for himself. As he opened the door, he heard footsteps approaching. Quickly, he hid near the door and overheard some of the grunts chatting.

"So we have the lion locked up in the detention block," one grunt spoke. "What will happen to him now?"

"I don't know," said another grunt. "But who cares? Once Sardius and the Dark Queen know all that they needed from him, he'll be executed like he rightfully should."

The grunts laughed maliciously as they disappeared into the hallway.

With the coast clear, Heronix made his way out of the shower room. Having eavesdropped on the grunts' conversations, he now knew where to find the captive lion. He ultimately decided that he was not going to submit to the cruelty of the Obsidian Devourers.

Upon arrival at the detention block, Heronix checked his surroundings to make sure no one was watching. As soon as he reached a certain cell, he saw Jimmy Lionheart sitting on his own, sunk in the feeling that he had failed the mission. Heronix knocked on the door, which brought Jimmy's attention.

"Hey there!" he called.

Jimmy was confused. "Uh, what are you doing?" he asked doubtfully.

"I'm busting you out of here," replied Heronix. "Now, hang on while I activate the cell door. You and I are escaping!"

True to his word, Heronix opened the door, and after some coaxing, Jimmy joined him. Together, they escaped the detention block and searched for the hangar bay. After several times hiding from the grunts while making their way through the Obsidian Tower, they have arrived at the hangar bay. Heronix and Jimmy snuck their way around and were just close to one of the stationed aircrafts when they got spotted by a few grunts.

"Hold it!" called the leader. "What are you doing here, and why is the prisoner out of his cell?"

Heronix thought up of an explanation, but instead, he let out of stream of flames at them, and then he and Jimmy ran quickly and boarded into the aircraft.

"We got an escapee and a defector at the hangar!" the leader shouted through his walkie-talkie as he struggled to get up. "Reinforcements are needed to stop them from using the aircraft right away!"

But it was too late. Just when the reinforcements arrived, the aircraft activated, and as it fired at some of the troopers, it took off just in time before the hangar doors sealed shut.


	3. Chapter 3: Crash Landing

**Chapter 3 – Crash Landing**

Jimmy wept his brow in relief as the aircraft he and Heronix have stolen have made it out of the Obsidian Tower. Heronix manned the weapons so that Jimmy can focus on piloting the aircraft. Since he was a dragon who can fly, he never felt required to be a pilot, so he needed someone who knew how to use an aircraft, and he was lucky that Jimmy had the qualifications and expertise.

"Thank you so much for getting me out of that prison," said Jimmy. "What made you decided to help me out when you're an Obsidian Devourer?"

"I realised that it was not in me to kill anyone," replied Heronix. "I thought that the Obsidian Devourers were an organisation dedicated to bringing peace to the world, but I was wrong."

"That took a lot of guts over there," laughed Jimmy. "Say, I never got to know your name. Can you tell me?"

"Um, my name is Heronix."

"Heronix?" asked Jimmy. "That's a bit for me to be able to pronounce properly. I might have to think up of a nickname you can go by."

"If you wish to do so," smiled Heronix.

"You know," said Jimmy, all of a sudden. "What you did over there was pretty heroic, so how does the nickname 'Hero' sound to you?"

Heronix thought for a moment, and then he nodded in agreement. "Yes!" he said. "Hero the Dragon – I like the sound of that!"

"Okay, Hero it shall be," smiled Jimmy.

"Where exactly are we going?" asked Hero.

"We're going to Japan, of course," replied Jimmy. "I have to get there to find my pet phoenix Firestorm before they do."

"What is it that they have with your pet?"

"He's got the map to the location of their hideout," continued Jimmy. "It needs to be brought to the Anthro League of Kyoto."

"Ah, I see," said Hero.

"I will be a bit hard telling them about your defection from the Obsidian Devourers," said Jimmy. "But we'll think of something."

* * *

Long afterwards, Jimmy and Hero were getting closer to Japan. Jimmy points Hero to the radar, assuring him that they will reach their destination very soon. All seemed well, until suddenly, the two felt a sudden jerk. Then, the alarm blared and all the lights on the instrument panel were flashing red.

"Uh-oh," groaned Jimmy. "This doesn't look good."

"What happened?" asked Hero.

Jimmy clicked on the flight instruments desperately, but found that it was useless. "Seems like we've been hit," he said. "They must have caught up to us!"

"We've got to do something!" exclaimed Hero as he could feel the aircraft spiralling downward.

"I'm trying!" said Jimmy as he held the control column tightly.

Without warning, another missile blast struck the aircraft, which knocked Jimmy unconscious. In a state of panic, Hero reached for the control column and adjusted it so that the aircraft continues to go down diagonally. As the aircraft got closer to the surface, Hero pushed the ejection button and he was launched out of the aircraft. Spreading his wings, he flew for safety to the shore ahead. Hero then turned around to face the ocean and could see that the aircraft had splashed into the sea. Desperate to save Jimmy, the dragon dove in and swam towards the sunken aircraft. He checked the cockpit, but found no sign of his lion friend, except for the jacket that was still on the seat. Quickly, Hero grabbed the jacket and swam back up to the surface as the aircraft continued to sink further into the depths.

Returning to the shores, Hero felt very grieved at the thought that Jimmy possibly drowned. Looking down to his Obsidian Devourer belt, he unbuckled it, and after handling it for a short while, the dragon tossed it to the sea, wishing not to remember being in the organisation ever again.

* * *

Hero found himself in a lush green forest as he explored the Japanese shores. He had no idea where he was, but he was hoping to search for Jimmy's pet phoenix and rest at the next town before delivering it to the Anthro League. He may not be part of it, but it's the least he could do for Jimmy. Eventually, Hero reached a part of the forest where he heard some laughter in the distance. Curious, he rushed to the scene where he saw a pink dragon girl playing with a phoenix. As soon as he noticed the collar with a small case attached, he realised that it must be Jimmy's pet. Slowly he moved forward to get a closer look.

Firestorm was enjoying his time with Lily. He now knew that this pink dragon girl might be possibly of the good sort. Just then, he sensed that someone was watching. The little phoenix turned around, and saw a silver-coloured dragon wearing a jacket that looked exactly like that of his master. He flapped his wings in alarm, which caught Lily's attention.

"What is it, little guy?" she asked. "Do you sense something?"

Lily looked up to the direction Firestorm was facing, and that's when she saw the dragon looking at them. Since Firestorm was flapping his wings and squawking in such a panicked state, she picked up from him that the dragon was wearing the jacket that belonged to his master. "You there!" she called.

Realising he was in trouble, Hero started to run from the angry dragoness. It seemed as if he had lost her, but just then, Lily appeared right in front and she knocked him to the ground. She looked down at him with a very fierce expression on her face.

"I finally caught you, thief!" declared Lily.

"Me, a thief?!" spluttered Hero.

Firestorm caught up and angrily pecked at Hero.

"The jacket!" hissed Lily. "This bird right here is telling me that you stole it!"

"Excuse me, lady!" snapped Hero. "I had quite a day, so I'd appreciate it that you don't accuse me of – ouch! Stop pecking me!"

"Where did you get the jacket?" asked Lily as Firestorm pecked Hero even more. "It belongs to the bird's owner!"

Gasping nervously while still pinned to the ground by Lily, Hero looked at her earnestly to assure her he was being truthful. "It belongs to Jimmy Lionheart," he said, and he turned to Firestorm. "That's his name, isn't it?"

The phoenix nodded, and Lily listened attentively.

"He was captured by the Obsidian Devourers," continued Hero. "I helped him escape, but our plane crashed, and…" he hesitated to reveal what happened next, but he knew it was best for them to know. "…Jimmy didn't make it. I did my best to help him, but, I'm so sorry…"

Firestorm sadly lowered his head at the news, and he walked silently away.

"Tell me," began Lily. "Are you from the Anthro League?"

Hero realised that if he told the dragoness where he truly was from, he'll be toasted. Quickly, he got himself up, and thought carefully what to say. "Yes, I am!" he replied. "I am with the Anthro League. I know I may not look like it, but there are a lot of different folks from the League."

"Firestorm told me that he's on a secret mission," said Lily. "He needs to find the Anthro League."

"Apparently, he has the map revealing the location of the Obsidian Devourers' hideout, and they're after him" said Hero.

"A map, you say?" asked Lily.

"Yes, indeed," replied Hero. "With it, the Anthro League can be able to take down the Obsidian Devourers."

"I believe we haven't introduced each other," smiled Lily. "If you want to know my name, it's Lily. What about yours?"

"Nice to meet you, Lily, mine is Hero."

"Sounds like a pretty cool name," said Lily as she shook Hero's paw.

Hero was about to respond, when Firestorm returned feeling very frightened. Hero wonders what was going on, but Lily knew all too well that trouble was nearby.

"Stand back," she warned. "I think someone's coming."

Everyone stood back, anticipating for something to happen. Suddenly, a giant robot shaped like a bipedal dragon emerged into view through the trees. Hero and Lily recognised it as a contraption of the Obsidian Devourers, and manning the robot was the Pyre Squad.

"Well, well, if it isn't the traitor himself!" said Ciara with a nasty smirk.

"And he has gift-wrapped the phoenix and one of those meddlesome dragons for us!" laughed Scorcher.

Lily was confused. "What do they mean by that?" she asked. "You mean you're not really from the Anthro League?"

Hero gulped. He realised that his cover was blown now. "Well, I…" he stammered.

Just then, the Pyre Squad's robot reached out its arms to grab Lily and Firestorm. Hero jumped in just in time to keep Firestorm from getting caught, but Lily wasn't so lucky.

"Let me go!" she shrieked.

"Absolutely not!" laughed the Pyre Squad.

"Hang on, Lily!" called Hero. "I'll try to find some assistance!"

As Hero disappeared deep into the forest, the Pyre Squad checked the other arm.

"Darn, we didn't catch the phoenix," pouted Scorcher. "Heronix must have him in his possession."

"Shall we go after him?" asked Cronk.

"That will not be necessary," said Ciara. "Heronix is going to look for the rest of Lily's friends, which means they'll all be sitting ducks once they try to face us! Too bad the Dark Queen doesn't take kindly to traitors, or else she would have given our renegade a very special reward! Let's just wait until those scoundrels show up. They will never know what hit them!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Yes, we finally get to see the main cast, at least in the next chapter! Hope the new characters were welcome additions (though let's hope Jimmy is okay). As for the Pyre Squad, these guys seriously don't know when to quit, do they? Expect another showdown to take place as the story continues!


	4. Chapter 4: Rescue Lily

**Chapter 4 – Rescue Lily**

As Hero raced across the forest, he checked on Firestorm, who held tightly to the jacket. He was glad that he had protected the little phoenix from the Obsidian Devourers, but he was still worried for his friend Lily. He will have to find someone who can help him rescue her, and fast.

Soon when he reached a spot that was safe and far away from the Pyre Squad, Hero decided to take a short rest. He checked again on Firestorm, and after remembering how the Pyre Squad revealed how he once was an Obsidian Devourer, he realised now it was the time to reveal the truth to the phoenix, who still eyed him distrustfully.

"Listen, little phoenix," began Hero. "I have something to confess. I am not from the Anthro League. I was an Obsidian Devourer who turned against the regime after witnessing their cruelty towards non-dragons. I only lied about being in the Anthro League so that you and Lily could trust me, and for that, I'm sorry. I really want to complete Jimmy's mission as I felt that I owe him after the rescue, but I can't do this without your help."

With as much thought taken in, yet still reluctant, Firestorm chirped happily, assuring Hero that he will be happy to assist him on completing the mission.

"Thank you very much," smiled Hero as Firestorm nuzzled on his paw. "So, the Anthro League is located in Kyoto, if I recall correctly."

Firestorm nodded.

"Then that's where we have to go," said Hero with determination. "But first, we need to save Lily from the Pyre Squad. The only question is – where can we find such help?"

Hero wandered around aimlessly, when Firestorm picked up something close by. It flapped its wings excitedly, and pointed to a certain direction.

"Did you find something, little phoenix?" asked Hero. "Like maybe what we're looking for?"

The phoenix squawked as if to tell the dragon that it had, and continued pointing the way.

"So it's over that direction," said Hero as he picked up Firestorm. "In that case, let's get going!"

* * *

Nearby in Reptiville, Cynder and her friends were waiting for Lily to return from her stroll through the national park. They noticed that although she promised that she would come back after an hour, it was over the time she was supposed to come back.

"Where could she be?" asked Torden. "It's not like her to take so long."

"I'm sure she will come back," assured Cynder. "Have some patience, Torden."

"It's almost time for lunch, so she should have been back already," said Jakkin.

Draco noticed someone coming from the distance.

"Guys, look!" he exclaimed. "I think it must be her!"

As the dragons gathered to anticipate Lily's return, they were surprised that it was not her, but a different dragon, and he carrying a small phoenix.

"That isn't Lily," said Percival.

"Who is this guy?" asked Jakkin.

"I have no idea, but let's try not to be rude with this visitor," said Cynder.

When Hero arrived, he looked around at the village. It was surprisingly small, and it was home to a mere six dragons, with one being just a little kid. Althought they did not look much, he figured that Firestorm believed that they were just the right sort to be able to save Lily and stop the Pyre Squad.

"Hello," he greeted, meekly.

"Hi," said Cynder. "What brings you here to Reptiville?"

"This little phoenix here led me here," said Hero. "Is this your home?"

"Of course it is!" exclaimed Jakkin.

"What's your name, stranger?" asked Torden.

"It's Heronix, but I prefer being called Hero."

"Why is that?" asked the dragons.

"You see, I rescued a lion from the Obsidian Devourers and helped him escape from their hideout," said Hero. "We were on a mission to find the Anthro League, but I lost the lion thanks to an unfortunate accident."

"I'm very sorry to hear that, Hero," sympathised Draco.

"I wound up on the shores not far from here," continued Hero. "It was then when I ran into a pink dragon girl who was tending to the little phoenix."

"Lily!" exclaimed Torden. "Do you know where she is?"

"So you're familiar with this girl?" asked Hero.

"She's our friend and was supposed to be back here not too long ago," replied Torden. "Now please tell me, how is she, and where is she?"

"That's exactly why I came here!" said Hero all of a sudden. "You've got to help me! Lily's in trouble! She's been held captive by the Pyre Squad!"

"What?!" exclaimed Torden. "This is terrible! We've got to do something!"

"Come on, this way!" called Hero as he hurried back into the forest. The other dragons followed him.

* * *

Soon, Hero and the dragons arrived at where he and Lily encountered the Pyre Squad. To his surprise, however, they were not in sight. Darky and Firestorm also followed them into the forest.

"Where – where did they go?" he wondered.

"Are you sure that's where you and Lily have been?" asked Torden.

"Yes, absolutely," replied Hero. "But I don't get how they disappeared without leaving a trace."

All the dragons looked around for Lily and the Pyre Squad. Suddenly, a giant robot burst out from its hiding spot and attempted to grab them. Fortunately, Cynder sensed it just when it was about to ambush them, and got everyone to dodge. The Twilight Storm knew all too well that the robot was yet another of the Pyre Squad's contraptions, and she could not be any more right. The Pyre Squad emerged from the top of the robot and they looked down smugly on the dragons. Lily was still in their clutches as she struggled to break herself free from the robot.

"So nice of you all to drop in, fools!" laughed Ciara. "Now, we shall nab that phoenix and then all of you!"

"You will not do such a thing, Pyre Squad!" hissed Cynder.

"Just how low will you guys go?" asked Percival, angrily.

"That's a very simple question," said Scorcher with a devilish grin. He pressed a button which made the robot reach down to grab Firestorm. The phoenix squawked in panic as the robot brought it upwards. The Pyre Squad smirked as they noticed the tiny case attached to Firestorm's collar. They could tell that inside is the map that they were looking for.


	5. Chapter 5: Hero Takes a Stand

**Chapter 5 – Hero Takes a Stand**

Cynder glared angrily at the Pyre Squad. "You let go of Lily and the phoenix right now, you tiresome lot!" she hissed.

"Who's going to make us, princess?" laughed Ciara.

"My team and I will!" declared Cynder.

Scorcher sneered. "Well, we shall see about that, won't we?" he said.

"Hold on a minute, Cynder!" called Hero.

"What is it, Hero?" asked Cynder.

"Please let me take care of the Pyre Squad," said Hero. "I am determined to give those three a piece of my mind!"

"So you have figured it out, haven't you, Heronix?" grinned Ciara.

"Figured out what, Ciara?" asked Hero.

"That we were the ones who shot you down when you were on your way to Japan with the escaped prisoner," said Scorcher. "Thought you could have fooled us that easily by stealing one of our aircrafts, didn't you?"

"You were very easy to gun down," laughed Cronk.

Hero seethed with fury. "So you're the ones who shot me down!" he hissed. "Thanks to you, Jimmy Lionheart is dead! And to think that I helped him escape from your evil regime! From what I heard back there, you were planning to execute him once you've got enough information on the Anthro League! Don't you even realise how barbaric that is?!"

"Oh, boohoo!" mocked Ciara. "I never imagined that our own troops would have such a bleeding heart! You are a disgrace to dragonkind, just like Cynder! None of you would ever comprehend what it means to have true dragon pride and feelings!"

"For your information, I have developed my own point of view what disgraces the name of dragon," retorted Hero. "It has become clear to me that you're nothing more but a bunch of cowards that want to hide from the realities and stick to your romanticised make-believe ideals of where we originated from, and that is absolutely pathetic."

"I beg your pardon?" asked Ciara as she was simmering with anger. Scorcher and Cronk look on nervously, knowing all too that when their partner gets angry, she meant business.

"You heard me right!" said Hero. "I'm beginning to see the Obsidian Devourers for the heartless, delusional, hatemongering psychotics they truly are!"

"Hero!" called Lily. "Please help me!"

"Why you insolent blood traitor!" snapped Ciara. "I am going to silence you if that's the last thing I do! No one disses the Obsidian Devourers and gets away with it!"

With that, Ciara furiously set the robot to fighting mode, while Hero readies himself to take them down.

"Um, Ciara…?" asked Scorcher, meekly.

"Boys, let's get those punks!" shouted Ciara, angrily.

"Yes, Ciara…" replied Scorcher and Cronk, feeling very terrified.

The robot advanced towards the dragons, but Hero stood firm, flew upward and began his battle against the Pyre Squad. The two fought fiercely as they tried to take each other out. Hero nimbly dodged the robot's punches and laser blasts, while he tried to dent it with his fire breath, but to no avail. The robot's alloy was fireproof, which rendered his fire breath attacks inefficient.

"Do you honestly think you can be able to toast our Super Mecha Mangler?" laughed Ciara. "It is designed with the purpose of resisting dragon firepower, so there's no way you can be able to destroy it that easily!"

"Give it up, Heronix," said Scorcher. "You can't win against us, especially since you've decided to pick the wrong side."

"The Dark Queen would have rewarded you for turning those dragons over to us," drawled Cronk.

"My name is no longer Heronix," said Hero. "That's just what I was called when I was in your wretched group. I am now Hero the Dragon, and I intend to defend non-dragons and hybrids from the likes of you."

"So you think you're a hero, eh?" asked Cronk. "That is so pretentious of you!"

"Yeah, well I'm going to show you what this dragon can do!" declared Hero. He charged towards the Super Mecha Mangler and tried to dent it with his claws, wings and tail. But no matter the effort, it was unscathed and he was left hurting as a result.

"You're just wasting your time, traitor!" laughed Ciara, very overly confident. "This robot's metal is made by some of the hardest substances, ensuring nothing can be able to dent it."

"Looks like you got nothing left," said Scorcher. "Best that you call it quits now."

But Hero was not one to give up just yet. He continued trying to wear down the robot while it tried to knock him down with its arms.

"Come on, Hero!" cheered Draco. "Don't give up!"

"Hurry and save Lily and the phoenix!" urged Torden.

The battle between Hero and the Pyre Squad still raged on, but then, the Super Mecha Mangler managed to hit the dragon with its laser. Hero let out a sharp yelp as he struggled to recover, but then, he got struck by the robot's fist, which then sent him crashing to the ground. Hero was badly hurt and battered. No matter how much he tried to get up, he felt very exhausted from the fight.

"No, Hero!" exclaimed the dragons, and they rushed to his aid to make sure he was still okay.

"What a pity," said Scorcher, disdainfully. "To think that he was once was one of the Dark Queen's promising troopers, and now he's absolutely nothing."

"How could you?" growled Cynder as she turned to face the Pyre Squad after inspecting Hero's condition. "He was critically injured because of you!"

"It's his own fault that he decided to abandon our cause!" retorted Ciara.

"You guys are through!" declared Cynder. She turned to her friends. "Draco, you and Darky tend to Hero! Percival, Jakkin, Torden, and I will take care of them and rescue Lily and the phoenix!"

"Okay, Cynder," said Draco. He knew perfectly well why Cynder chose the other dragons to fight alongside her.

"You guys ready!" Cynder asked the three dragons.

"We are ready!" they shouted in response.

"And just how do you think you'll be able to beat us?" asked Ciara, confidently.

"Um, Ciara, you have forgotten that they have their brooches," warned Scorcher.

This made Ciara suddenly realise her mistake of taunting the dragons, and sure enough, Cynder, Jakkin, Torden, and Percival used their brooches, which powered them up. Auras emanated around them as they felt their strength increase tenfold.

"Uh-oh," said Cronk. "I know what's coming next."

"So, Pyre Squad," began Cynder. "Let's see you try to take us all on as we battle together! None of us are fighting individually! It's the four of us against the three of you!"

"Bah!" snorted Ciara as she regained her composure. "That doesn't really scare us! It will be a great pleasure to defeat you all!"

Lily and Firestorm watch as Cynder and her friends gather in a group, ready to thwart the Pyre Squad once more. They waited for the first move as they had made a plan. As the Super Mecha Mangler advanced on them, they nimbly dodged the arms that attempted to grab them. Soon, they managed to get the arms bounded together by dodging all around it. The robot tried to free itself, but to no avail. Cynder and Torden then charged at the robot, and as they managed to knock it backwards, it lost grip of Lily and Firestorm. Luckily, Percival flew in to break their fall. As he brought the two to safety, Cynder, Jakkin, and Torden grouped together and let out a powerful breath attack that struck the robot on its glowing red orb in the centre, which was its weak point.

"Oh no!" moaned the Pyre Squad as the robot started to collapse. "Here we go again!"

Electrical surges zapped all over the Super Mecha Mangler, and then parts of its body started to ignite. Finally, it let off a devastating explosion, sending debris flying all over the place, not to mention the Pyre Squad as they are blown away into the horizon.

Cynder sighed in relief as she and her team felt their powers return to normal. "We did it," she remarked.

"Well done, you guys!" cheered Lily as she gave the four dragons hugs and kisses.

Firestorm squawked as he ran towards Draco and Darky who were still tending to the fallen Hero. The other dragons hurried to them as well. They looked on with great concern.

"Hero…" whispered Percival. "Is he okay?"

"I don't know," said Draco slowly. "We could only hope."

Just then, Hero started breathing, which left the dragons very relieved that he was alright after all.

"So, you guys have stopped the Pyre Squad," said Hero as he weakly managed a smile.

"Yeah, they're gone for now," replied Cynder. "But we must get you medical attention right away!"

Firestorm jumped excitedly to be noticed. Lily could tell what it was trying to say.

"Perhaps if we take him to Kyoto to get healed, we might be able to find the Anthro League at the same time," she said.

"In that case, Kyoto shall be our next stop," said Cynder. "Let's get going, guys!"


	6. Chapter 6: The Anthro League

**Chapter 6 – The Anthro League**

It took quite a while for Cynder and friends to reach Kyoto, especially when they had to help Hero to the hospital. By the time it passed sunset, they have finally arrived at a hospital, and they were very weary.

Inside, after Hero was taken to a ward to get treated, Cynder and her friends waited anxiously to hear how was going. They also knew they have to find the Anthro League's base afterwards in order to deliver the map Firestorm was still carrying.

At last, the doctor arrived to tell the dragons how Hero was doing.

"He has some pretty deep bruises thanks to a nasty fall," he said. "But fortunately, his injuries are not dangerously severe. He should be fine by tomorrow morning."

"That is good to hear," sighed Lily. "Can we see him?"

"Sure you can," replied the doctor. "He's at the second-last ward."

So the dragons entered the room and found Hero resting in his ward. He was still feeling sore from his injuries, but he was happy to see his new friends.

"Guys," he croaked. "It's good to see you here."

"We're so happy to know that you're recovering from the beating you've taken from the Pyre Squad," said Draco. "Thank you very much for trying to help us out."

"Your bravery was somethin' very commendable, Hero," said Jakkin.

"Thank you all for the compliments," replied Hero. "Still, I never imagined how much of a force those three could be."

"We've dealt with them several times," said Cynder. "So we are well aware that they are not to be underestimated."

"By the way, have you guys gone to the Anthro League?" asked Hero. "That map needs to be delivered, you know."

"We haven't just yet," replied Cynder. "Besides, we aren't quite sure where to find the Anthro League."

"You are actually quite in luck!" called a voice.

Confused, the dragons turned to see a rabbit nurse stop by to check on Hero. She smiled after seeing his recovery was going well.

"What do you mean that we're luck in luck?" asked Percival.

"You'll find it very easily," replied the rabbit nurse. "The Anthro League happens to be just around the corner!"

"Well, that changes everything," smiled Draco.

Cynder agreed with her Charizard friend. "Even so, I think it will be best that we wait until tomorrow when Hero can finally come out of the hospital."

* * *

The next day when Hero was recovered, the dragons were finally able to visit the Anthro League. It was a large building with a multitude of flags belonging to different nations aside from Japan, including the United States, Canada, Australia, Italy, France, Germany, and the United Kingdom.

Inside the building, all kinds of anthropomorphic animals were present, from reptiles to lions, from horses to elephants, from tigers to wolves, from bears to rhinoceroses, and so much more. There were even some dragons among the different species within.

Cynder and her friends were very awed by the spectacle. They never imagined that the Anthro League would be so huge and diverse.

"First things first," she said. "We need to bring the map to the curator."

"Speaking of which, where's Firestorm?" asked Lily.

The dragons looked around the lobby, and then, Hero spotted the little phoenix running to a certain direction.

"Hey, Firestorm!" the silver dragon exclaimed. "Come back! We need the map to give to the curator of the Anthro League."

But Firestorm continued onwards until he reached a certain lion in the crowd. When Hero saw who the phoenix was running to, he was extremely shocked.

"J-Jimmy Lionheart?" he asked doubtfully.

It was Jimmy, and he looked better than ever. As soon as Firestorm came closer to his master, the lion took notice.

"Firestorm, my buddy!" he said happily as he checked Firestorm. "I'm happy to see you again, and you're all in one piece!"

The little phoenix flapped his wings and squawked with joy.

"What's that you say?" asked Jimmy. "Hero saved you and brought you here? Where is he?"

As Firestorm turned around, Jimmy did the same, and he saw Hero coming to them.

"Jimmy, you're alive!" shouted Hero as he ran to give his lion friend a big, long hug.

"Hero, my friend!" exclaimed Jimmy as he gave the dragon a hug too. "You're alive as well!"

"How did you survive?" asked Hero. "I thought you drowned in the crash!"

"I got thrown just before the aircraft landed in the ocean," replied Jimmy. "After being knocked out for a while, I recovered and looked everywhere for you, but found nothing, so all I could do was head to the Anthro League, hoping to find you or Firestorm again. He told me that you saved him from the Obsidian Devourers!"

"I wasn't alone in this, my friend," said Hero.

"You have completed my mission, Hero," continued Jimmy. He then noticed Hero wearing his jacket. "I see you managed to save my jacket."

"Yes, I have," smiled Hero as he was about to take off the jacket. "Here, take it back."

"No, please no!" exclaimed Jimmy. "Keep it! The jacket suits you better than it does me!"

"Well, if you say so," said Hero.

Jimmy gave Hero a pawshake. "I knew I could count on you!" he said happily. "You truly are a good dragon!"

"Hero, what's going on?" called Cynder.

Jimmy and Hero turned to see the group of dragons approaching them.

"Oh, Jimmy!" said Hero suddenly. "I almost forgot! I'd like you to meet my new friends who helped me save Firestorm!"

Jimmy greeted Cynder and her friends. "How do you do?" he asked.

"We're doing fine," replied Cynder, awkwardly. They've only met Jimmy.

"Anyway," said Jimmy. "We better get the map to Empress Celeste! She is going to be amazed when I tell her about you, Hero! Oh, and you know a lot about the Obsidian Tower, right? We could definitely do with some help from you!"

"Yes, I do," said Hero. "And I'll be glad to help you take down those barbaric dragons!"

"Excellent to hear!" smiled Jimmy. "Come on, Hero, follow me! And as for you dragons, please come to the conference! It's going to start very soon!"

* * *

The conference took place inside of a grand arena. There were just as many of a variety of anthropomorphic animals as there were in the lobby. Cynder and her friends were waiting anxiously for Empress Celeste to make her speech, when she noticed someone familiar not too far from her seat. It was a female purple cat wearing a black cape and boots, and also had a familiar golden badge attached to her black top. Instantly, Cynder guessed who it was.

"Blaze, is that you?" she asked.

Blaze turned to see her student. "Cynder!" she exclaimed happily. "I have a feeling I will see you show up at the Anthro League conference!"

"I didn't expect you would be here, Blaze," said Cynder.

"I happen to be a member of the Anthro League," replied Blaze. "Although I have moved to Australia, I am still recognised as the leading Dragon Master and anthro representative of the United Kingdom, thanks to my connections with Queen Mysticorn, and of course, the human equivalent, Queen Elizabeth II."

"Oh, I see," said Cynder.

"Alright, we need to be quiet now," said Blaze. "Empress Celeste is about to make her speech, and it looks like we've got a new recruit that is about to be initiated!"

In a moment, a beautiful mare in imperial clothing made her way to the podium. Standing next to her was a stallion in military attire, and of course there was Jimmy Lionheart and Hero on the platform with them.

"Today is a great day for freedom and justice!" declared Empress Celeste. "In an amazing development, a young dragon has taken a brave stand and renounced from the Obsidian Devourers! He saved the life of one of our finest pilots and accomplished his mission to deliver the map revealing the location and inner workings of the hideout of the regime he formerly served! This will be one great step for us in putting an end to terrorism and strife! The union of anthrokind shall remain strong!"

The audience applauded, followed by a brief speech Hero made, in which he agreed to help the Anthro League learn more about what went behind the scenes of the Obsidian Devourers. He also agreed to be a volunteer in one of the strike teams when the time was right to begin the assault on the Obsidian Tower. Empress Celeste then returned to make her final words wishing everyone involved the best of luck in taking down the Obsidian Devourers and their Dark Queen.

Later afterwards, the conference was over, and everyone was preparing for the assault. Before Cynder and her friends could return to the village, Blaze called for them to wait, for she had something important to tell them.

"Cynder, I would like you, Percival, Jakkin, Torden, and Lily to come back to the Anthro League Base tomorrow morning," she said. "I need you to show you more on the functions of your Elemental Brooches, and I plan on making arrangements with Empress Celeste so that you can become part of the Anthro League."

"Understood, Blaze," replied Cynder.

"What about Darky and I?" asked Draco.

"You'll get your chance once you've discovered the final brooch, Draco," said Blaze. "I can only hint out that there's a cavern not far from your village. You might find something of interest there, plus it would be worth the experience for a Charizard like you."

As Draco nodded understandingly, Cynder was well aware that the real battle was just about to start, and once Draco has found his Elemental Brooch, they will be ready to conquer the Obsidian Devourers and Queen Vildouleur, thereby ensuring peace to the world. She could tell that Blaze the Cat believes her and her group are the best hope for the future.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

I took my time completing this chapter, but I did it! So, here we finally see the Anthro League, an organisation of freedom fighters that are struggling to put a stop the Obsidian Devourers' evil agenda. Will they succeed? Let's hope so! Until then, see you in the next story!

Dedicated to Herodragonwarrior.


End file.
